Why I Can't ?
by MiiraChan
Summary: Kisah Kim Sungmin dengan 2 Cho bersaudara dengan berkebutuhan Khusus ! Apa yang akan terjadi? Silakan baca dulu :p /KyuMin,YunJae
1. Chapter 1

Author :  
MiiraChan

Pairing(s) : KyuMin, YunJae, HanChul, KangTeuk

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy(?)

Warning : Sedikit menyangkut tentang anime, Typo bertebaran ~

.

.

.

.

**"****I believe there is nothing that is impossible****"**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Sungminnie !" Panggil sang umma Sungmin (Heechul).

-Kim Heechul, sesosok Umma cantik,baik, namun kadang galak, sangat sayang terhadap suaminya Kim Hangeng, dan anaknya Kim Sungmin.

"Wae umma?" sahut Sungmin (lebih akrab di panggil Minnie) sambil berjalan menuju tempat sang umma berada.

-Kim Sungmin, yeoja imut yang sangat suka warna pink dan mudah tertarik akan suatu hal, mudah berteman, periang, dan seorang dia bermain Game & Menonton tidak suka sesuatu yg sedih.

"Bisa kamu tolong umma chagi? umma punya teman dan teman umma memintamu untuk kerumahnya" jelas sang umma panjang x lebar -o-. "Wae? kok Minnie disuruh kesana? lagi mager nih -" jawab Minnie. "Anaknya pernah mengalami kecelakaan, dan sejak kecelakaan itu dia jadi anak tertutup, mereka 2 bersaudara, jadi apa kamu mau kesana?" tanya sang umma. "Yaudah sebentar Minnie ganti pakaian dlu, umma yang ikut kesana atau Minnie sendiri?"tanya Sungmin. "Ani, umma sedang sibuk, ini alamat rumah nya, oh iya dia tinggal hanya bersama pembantu dan supirnya karena teman umma sibuk bekerja dan juga appa mereka sudah meninggal waktu kecelakaan."jelas sang umma. "Oke, aku siap-siap dlu neee ~" jawab Sungmin sambil berlari kecil kearah kamarnya.

-Setelah Beberapa Lama-

"Umma ! Minnie berangkat dulu ya.."pamit Sungmin lalu segera mengendarai mobil pink miliknya."Hm..kenapa dia menjadi anak yang tertutup setelah kecelakaan?ah aku jadi penasaran...ah yasudahlah gak usah dipikirin sekarang" oceh Sungmin,

-Setelah Sampai-

"Ah apa ini benar alamat rumah nya ya? kalo salah malu sendiri ini - yaudah deh coba dlu tanya benar gak ya"ujar Sungmin repot sendiri -_- "Permisi, apa ini benar rumah Nyonya Leeteuk?"tanya Sungmin kepada seseorang yang baru keluar dari rumah tersebut. "Oh iya, kalau boleh tau Non siapa & ada keperluan apa kesini?"tanya Bibi tersebut. "Saya Kim Sungmin anaknya temannya dari Nyonya Leeteuk."ujar Sungmin memperkenalkan diri. "Oh maaf non, silakan masuk" sang Bibi pun mempersilakan masuk Sungmin kedalam rumah. "Tuan Kyuhyun dan Tuan Yunho ada di lantai 2 di dalam kamarnya Non, kamarnya bersebelahan dan ada tulisan nama mereka di pintu non saya tinggal dulu, lagi masak soanya non." jelas sang Bibi sudah tau maksud dari kedatangan Sungmin. "Oh iya Bi, makasih ya Bi informasinya" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum. _Oh ternyata namanya Kyuhyun & Yunho toh..semoga aja mereka baik._ "Permisi, aku Kim Sungmin, boleh aku masuk?"tanya Sungmin. "Ya." jawab seseorang dari dalam dengan suara yang errr~ lumayan masuk Sungmin melihat sesosok namja berkursi roda sedang bermain PSP. "Hai, kamu Kyu atau Yunho?" sapa Sungmin ramah sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun"jawab namja itu dengan suara dingin nya.

-Cho Kyuhyun, Namja berwajah ganteng,suka sekali bermain game, baik, suka iseng, dan pada awalnya dia sangat cuek namun perhatian, dia juga sangat pintar !

"Oh..Salam kenal ya Kyunnie ~"jawab Sungmin riang sambil Sungmin memang kaget karena Kyu memakai kursi roda, namun bukan Sungmin namanya kalo dia tidak baik."MWO?! Kyunnie? sebutan apaan tuh? kok agak merinding sih denger nya=="tanya Kyu dengan muka yg WAW sekali, berbeda 180% dari muka yg pertama bertemu sangat cool itu -

"Kyunnie itu panggilan ku untukmu, oh ya kamu bisa memanggil ku Sungminnie atau kalo gak mau yg ribet Minnie aja juga gapapa"jawab Sungmin sambil seenak nya melihat barang barang di kamar Kyu. "Waw Kyu kamarmu banyak sekali tentang game, WAH ! ini kan game yg limited edition Kyu, bagaimana kau bisa dapat? ah enak sekali aku juga ingin memilikinya T_T"oceh Sungmin ribet sendiri kayanya -

"Semerdeka mu aja deh Min, oh itu aku dapat dari teman di dunia maya ku, dia suka game dan kebetulan dia mendapat game itu dari suka game juga Min?" tanya Kyu. "Oh ya Min, kenapa kamu mau temenan sma aku? liat sendiri aku kan tidak bisa berjalan dan hanya bisa mengandalkan kursi roda ini" lanjut Kyu dengan muka yg dingin dan juga ada sedikit rasa sedih tentang kondisinya.

"Ah beruntung sekali kau Kyunnie - yap aku suka game, aku main game untuk mengisi waktu luang ku juga ? lalu kalau keadaan mu seperti itu aku gak boleh temenan sma Kyunnie gitu?" jawab Sungmin berkaca kaca.

"Eh eh maksud ku bukan seperti itu kok, Minnie boleh temenan sma Kyunnie kok !" jawab Kyu kalang kabut waktu liat Sungmin mau nangis gitu.

"Sungguh? Horeee !~ eh iya Kyu, maaf ya aku nanya yang aneh-aneh soalnya aku kan gampang penasaran gitu, Kyunnie kalo bangun tidur pindah ke kursi roda dibantuin atau gimana? tanya Sungmin polos sangat sangat sangat polos -,-

"Dibantuin, diri aja susah gimana kaya gitu, dikira aku Super hero gitu? atau tukang sihir yang bisa nyulap-nyulap -" jawab Kyu sok sok mau ngelawak kali ya padahal garing gitu :p

"Kyunnie mau ngelawak ya? sebentar, 'Halo, Lucu dimana ya?'" tanggap Sungmin sambil berpura-pura menelfon seseorang."Eh iya, boleh gak aku bantu Kyunnie berdiri? aku mau coba sekaligus aku penasaran~" lanjut Sungmin

"Yah beruntung kamu Min aku sedang dalam mood baik dan juga karena kamu sudah jadi teman ku, gapapa deh, lakuin semerdeka kamu aja Min"jawab Kyu pasrah seakan dia sudah tau bagaimana sifat Sungmin sebenarnya. Biasanya Kyu tidak akan suka jika seperti itu. Namun karena Sungmin mempunyai hobby yang sma seperti Kyu dan Sungmin anak nya baik serta asik kalo ngobrol, Kyu oke oke aja lah.

Akhirnya Sungmin pun mendekati Kyu, lalu Sungmin pun membantu Kyu untuk berdiri, awalnya sih seperti berpelukan, namun akhirnya seperti membopong - "Kyu kamu makan berapa piring sehari? kok berat sih ya" jawab Sungmin polos banget -

"Ya wajar lah Min - aku kan namja, eh udah gini terus mau gimana?" jawab Kyu + tanya Kyu juga deh.

"Oke, pegangan sma aku ya, aku mau coba jalan oke? sekarang Kyunnie sedang jadi bahan untuk pengetahuan Minnie :p"tawa Sungmin.

"Yayayaya seterah deh"Kyu udah sangat pasrah rupanya permisah ~

"Oh iya Kyu, kamu punya Hyung kan? yuk kita kesana, tenang aku bawa kok kursi rodanya, gak usah panik gitu kaleee :p" Sungmin pun mengambil kursi roda Kyu lalu membawa Kyu *seperti membopong gitu loh, ke kamar Yunho.

"Oh,maksud mu Yunho Hyung toh, yaudah tapi Yunho Hyung...yah pokoknya gitu deh, kalo mau masuk gk ush ketok langsung masuk aja, lagian siapa juga yg panik sih? pengen banget aku panik -_-" jawab Kyu seenak jidatnya aja -

"Oke, Permisi Yunho Oppa...aku sma Kyu masuk ya" Sungmin & Kyu pun masuk ke kamar Yunho.

"Kyu berat banget - udah nih duduk Kyu ga kuat lagi, tenaga nya udah sisa 5% nih" Sungmin pun membantu Kyu untuk duduk di kursi roda.

"Yunho Oppa, aku Kim Sungmin, anaknya dari Kim Heechul sekaligus teman dari Cho Kyuhyun adik Yunho Oppa !"Sungmin pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Min, Yunho Oppa buta dan dia jadi tidak bisa ngomong akibat terlalu kaget, bisa dibilang Bisu sementara" bisik Kyu pada pun hanya mengangguk.

"Oppa, kalau Oppa memboleh kan ku untuk jadi teman Oppa, Oppa bisa anggukin kepala kalo gak boleh Oppa geleng kepala aja."kata Sungmin.

Yunho pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yeayyy ~ makasih Oppa karena sekarang kita teman aku panggil Oppa Yunnie ya? oh iya gimana kalo untuk hal hal positive Oppa mengaggukan kepala jika tidak Oppa bisa menggeleng kan kepala, gimana? setuju?" Saran Sungmin kepada Yunho.

Yunho pun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kyunnie, Yunho Oppa masih bisa menulis kan?" tanya Sungmin berbisik pada Kyu.

"Ya bisa sih."jawab Kyu sambil main PSP entah dari mana asalnya itu barang -

Tiba tiba Sungmin mendekat ke arah Yunho lalu mengambil sebuah buku dan pulpen, "Oppa bisa nulis sesuatu apa yg ingin Oppa kasih tahu, coba Oppa nulis sesuatu" kata Sungmin sambil mengarahkan tangan Yunho ke arah pulpen dan bukunya.

Yunho pun menulis "Kenapa kamu mau berteman dengan aku? padahal aku kan tidak bisa melihat, aku gak banyak orang normal diluar sana yg mau berteman dengan mu" Ternyata Yunho menulis sambil menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued ! ~

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan nya? kira kira apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana sikap Yunho terhadap Sungmin? Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan?

Pertanyaan tersebut akan di jawab di Chapter selanjutnya ! Nantikan ya !

Oh iya kalo ada yg mau kritik / saran silakan ! Author menerima nya kok !

ini FF pertama ku, mohon bantuan nya ya untuk selanjutnya ^O^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aku ingin berteman dengan Oppa ! apa aku salah? Oppa tidak mau berteman dengan ku? Tolong jangan berpikir negative Oppa, aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Oppa, Sungguh !" jawab Sungmin kesal melihat tulisan yg ditulis oleh Yunho.

"Hyung, Sungminnie hanya mau berteman dengan hyung, tidak apa kan hyung?"Kyu pun berbicara sambil bermain game.

"Yasudah, jika Kyu menginginkan seperti. Baiklah aku mau berteman dengan mu Min." Jawab Yunho tegas.

"Gomawo Oppa." Jawab Sungmin tulus dengan nada lembut.

"Oh iya, apa Oppa suka anime? Aku suka loh !~ *gaknanyakokMin-* "tanya Sungmin antusias setelah melihat sekitar kamar Yunho.

"Ya, dulu...sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi."jawab Yunho. "Aku sangat menyukai Anime, bahkan aku bercita cita untuk menjadi Animator, tapi mustahil untuk sekarang" lanjut Yunho.

"Oppa...Aku yakin suatu saat nanti Oppa akan jadi Animator Oppa !"Sungmin pun menyemangati Yunho supaya tidak putus asa.

"Arigatou ne, Min" Yunho pun menulis dengan tersenyum.

"Eh iya, Yunnie Oppa sma Kyunnie udah makan siang belum?" tanya Sungmin begitu melihat jam *liatjamapaperutkeronconganMin?

"Belum." Tulis & Jawab KyuYun kompak.

"Oke, aku mau ke dapur membantu Bibi deh hehe, oh iya aku ada film bagus deh Kisah nya bagus serta lagu nya pun bagus, Oppa & Kyunnie berminat? Sambil menunggu makan jadi kalian bisa nonton dulu lohh" jawab Sungmin di jawab dengan anggukan mereka berdua.

Setelah itu Sungmin pun membantu KyuYun untuk ke lantai bawah. Mula-mula dia akan menuntuk Yunho ke ruang dia menggendong (gak gendong sih cuman mirip deh kya gitu)Kyu ke lantai bawah tapi ke tempat duduk terdekat menurunkan kursi roda baru Sungmin membawa Kyu ke ruang memutar film nya Sungmin pun segera ke dapur.

"Permisi Bi, boleh aku bantuin Bibi masak?" pinta Sungmin dengan baby face handalnya.

"Ah, tidak usah Non, nanti Non di cariin sma Tuan Yunho dan Tuan Kyuhyun loh" jawab Bibi gak enak hati kali ya.

"Ah tidak apa Bi, aku sudah bilang sama mereka, seperti nya mereka setuju setuju saja kok" jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah Non, sebentar Bibi ambilkan dulu bahannya." "Terserah Non mau buat apa Bibi hanya mengikuti perintah Non saja" lanjut Bibi.

"Baiklah ! Makasih ya Bi !~" jawab Sungmin Sungmin pun memikirkan akan memasak Sungmin memilih memasak daging yang dipadukan dengan sayuran yang pernah di ajari oleh umma nya.

-Beberapa lama kemudian-

"Taraaaa~ semuanya jadi ! yeay, makasih ya Bi bantuannya ^o^"jawab Sungmin dengan riang.

"Ah, tidak apa Non, itu sudah kejawiban saya."jawab Bibi.

"Sebentar ya Bi aku mau manggil duo Cho dulu ya." Sungmin pun berlari kecil ke ruang keluarga.

"Cieeee serius banget nonton nya :v eh makanannya sudah jadi loh ! yuk ke ruang makan! Udah laper nih" jawab Sungmin kelaparan.

"Oh ya, Kyunnie ke ruang makannya gak ush aku bantu yak :p aku bantu Yunnie Oppa saja okee?" kata Sungmin asal –

"Siapa juga yg minta bantu – iya deh yg udah temenan sma Yunho Hyung, gitu ya oke fine." Jawab Kyu sok marah *evilkambuhkaliya –

"Hahaha Kyu evil mu kambuh eoh?" tulis Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Yayayaya terserah kalian berdua aja deh Duo Cho, aku sudah lapar nih, ayuk cepatt !" suruh Sungmin seenaknya aja gara gara kelaperan –

"Yunnie Oppa, Oppa tidak bisa ngomong karena Oppa shock kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil makan jadi ngomongnya agak belepetan pun hanya mengangguk.

"Yosh ! yuk abis ini kita coba Oppa" sifat Sungmin pun kambuh –

"Min makan dulu yg bener jangan ngomong belepetan gitu." Kata Kyu acuh gak acuh -

"Iya Kyuuniieeeeeeeee" jawab + ledek Sungmin.

"Yeay kenyang yeay ! kita di ruang tengah aja gimana? Naik lagi cape nih mager hehe." Jawab Sungmin cengengesan.

"Semerdeka mu aja min." Jawab Kyu yang hanya "merdeka"-in Sungmin aja.

"Yahooooo~ kita sudah sampai. Berhenti gerak !" Sungmin berlagak seperti tentara mau berhenti. Setelah itu Sungmin membantu Yunho untuk duduk.

"Yunnie Oppa coba buka mulut Oppa. Lalu coba Oppa keluarkan suara sedikit saja, apa yg Oppa rasain?" Sungmin sok jadi dokter gitu hahaha.

Yunho pun mencoba apa yg dibilang Sungmin. Suara yg keluar terdengar sangat kecil sekali. "Min apa seperti ini tidak apa?" tanya Yunho melalui kertas yg di tulisnya.

"Gapapa Oppa. Kita coba dulu saja, Oke?" jawab Sungmin padahal gak tau tuh akibatnya apa #kayaauthortauaja –

Setelah latihan lumayan lama Yunho pun baru bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti "Min" dan "Kyu". Sungmin sengaja mengajarkan kata itu terlebih dahulu supaya kalo manggil mudah.

"Min kamu di sini sampai jam berapa?" tanya Kyu begitu melihat jam ternyata sudah jam 5 sore.

"Mollayo, karena aku di rumah temannya Umma mungkin bisa lumayan lama, tapi harus izin Umma dulu. Kalo engga nanti umma bisa berubah." Jawab Sungmin begitu ngeri membayangkan wajah Umma nya setelah "berubah".

"Nonton lanjutin yang tadi aja yuk. Nanti aku izin umma, gampang deh pokoknya kalo sma Kim Sungmin !" dengan bangga nya Sungmin berkata *hoho.

Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan menontonnya. Sungmin sudah mengirim SMS kepada Umma tentang dia akan pulang film yang di tonton mereka bertiga itu berjudul "Angel Beats!" dimana dikisahkan sebuah kehidupan setelah kematian. Bagi remaja yang tidak menikmati masa remaja nya biasanya akan memasuki dunia itu. Jika kita di dunia itu, kita tidak akan mati walaupun jatuh dari lantai 1000 sekalipun. Kita akan terbebas dari dunia itu apabila keinginan kita di dunia nyata telah terpenuhi di dunia itu. Film ini pun menampil kan Grup Band untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu lagu. Dan film ini termasuk film Anime.

Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam menonton film itu, film pun tamat dan berakhir dengan Sungmin menangis. Menurutnya kisah itu sangat mengharukan dan menyedihkan. Saking serius nya dengan film itu mereka makan malam sambil nonton juga.

"Min gimana kalo kita naik saja? Aku sudah ngantuk. Yunho Hyung udah ngantuk belum?" tanya + usul Kyu kepada SungYun.

"Yaudah terserah Duo Cho aja" jawab Sungmin sambil terisak karena masih sedih dengan film itu.

"Min,Kyu" panggil Yunho"Yaudah sebaik nya kita naik saja, aku juga sudah mulai ngantuk." Yunho pun melihatkan tulisan yg ia tulis.

"Yaudah aku juga mau pulang deh. Siapa dulu yang mau naik? Kyunnie atau Yunnie Oppa?"tanya Sungmin.

"Kyu saja min." Jawab Yunho.

" tidak apa kan aku langsung ke kamar aja nanti kursi rodanya nyusul, dijual terpisah gitu :v" kata Sungmin.

"Yaudah Min gapapa." Kata Kyu.

Akhirnya Sungmin pun membantu Kyu untuk kemarnya. Setelah sampai Kyu pun di bantu untuk berbaring di kasurnya.

"Minnie gomawo ya buat hari ini." Kata Kyu dengan lembut.

"Iya Kyu, Selamat malam ya." Kata Sungmin lembut. Sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyu, Sungmin menuliskan sebuah nomor dan itu nomornya dia. Di bawah nya pun tertulis "Jika ada apa apa hubungi aku saja Kyu."

Setelah itu pun Sungmin membantu Yunho untuk kekamarnya.

"Sungmin makasih ya untuk hari ini. Aku akan membeli alat bantu tongkat saja biar tidak merepotkan mu terus." Tulis Yunho

"Iya Oppa, terserah Oppa saja. Menurut ku itu tidak merepotkan kok, kan sebagai teman kita harus saling membantu Oppa. Sudah ya selamat malam ya Oppa. Ashita." Kata Sungmin berpamitan pulang kepada Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC :p

Jreeengggg... gimana? Puas ga? Ga puas ya? Ini sudah cukup panjang loh hehe... Nantikan ya kelanjutan kisah nya ! di chapter selanjutnya Jaejoong akan bertemu dengan Yunho ! Apa yang akan terjadi? Penasaran kan? Makannya tungguin terus ya !

abilhikmah : kalo di kasih tau sekarang gak seru dong :v

Tinggalkan jejak bagi readers ya ! -MiiraChan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pagi hari ini hari yang cerah di Seoul. Tidak terasa Sungmin sudah berteman dengan KyuYun selama 3 bulan. Sungmin pun bangun dan segera mandi lalu bersiap-siap, setelah itu dia membereskan kamarnya. Setelah selesai iya pun segera turun ke ruang makan untuk makan, karena hari ini Appa Hankyung sedang dinas ke luar kota, maka ia makan hanya bersama eomma nya saja. Setelah di ruang makan, ia pun bertemu eomma nya.

"Pagi eomma ku~"kata Sungmin manja ==

"Pagi chagi ~ mau ke rumah Leeteuk lagi? makin deket nih sma Kyu sma Yunho juga" tanya Heechul dengan menggoda Sungmin.

"Ah eomma bisa saja - iya aku mau pergi ke rumah Leeteuk Ahjumma.

" kata Sungmin segera duduk untuk sarapan. "Oh iya, Min cepat cari kerja sana." Kata Heechul memperingati Sungmin. Walaupun Sungmin masih berumur 19 tahun tapi dia sudah lulus kuliah, karena dia mengikuti Akselerasi, pinter yah :v

"Ne eomma ku yang cantik ~" kata Sungmin segera pergi setelah makan roti & minum susu terburu-buru.

"Aku berangkat dulu ne eomma, bye byeee" kata Sungmin berpamitan kepada Eommanya.

-Setelah sampai di rumah Leeteuk, Sungmin segera mengucapkan salam dan langung ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie ~ eh loh? tumben Kyunnie ga main game, ada apa?"kata Sungmin penasaran melihat Kyu tidak sedang bermain game.

"Min,Saranghae." Kyu pun langsung menyatakan cinta mendadak terhadap Sungmin. "EEHHHHHH?!" Sungmin pun kaget langsung berteriak *tapi gak kenceng kok –

"Ssstttt jangan teriak Min, nnti Yunho Hyung bangun." Kyu pun menyuruh Sungmin untuk tidak berteriak.

"Eh,t-ta-tapi kenapa mendadak K-Kyu?" kata Sungmin terbata-bata akibat kaget.

"Hahhh...sudah kuduga, lupakan yang tadi aku bilang Min.

" Kyu pun langsung mengambil PSP nya lagi. Tapi sebelum dia sempat mengambil PSP nya, Sungmin pun memeluk nya.

"Kyu,mian bukan maksud ku seperti itu, aku hanya kaget. Kyunnie Saranghae." Sungmin pun langsung bilang apa yang dia rasakan selama ini bersama Kyu.

"Min..." Kyu pun langsung senang namun bukan Kyu namanya kalo gak JaIm.

"Kyu, liat video ini." Sungmin melihat kan sebuah video Tiara - Be With You ke Kyu.

"Video ini hampir sama seperti ku, dulu waktu kecil aku pernah melihatmu bersama Yunho Hyung." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyu pun hanya melihati Sungmin dengan tatapan yang *sensor* #bukan yang yadong loh –

"Gomawo ne Min sudah mau jadi kekasih ku." Kyu pun tersenyum & dibalas senyum oleh Sungmin juga.

"Min, sebenarnya aku ingin mendonorkan mataku terhadap Yunho Hyung." kata Kyu tiba-tiba.

"Kyu kamu serius? kamu tau kan resiko nya?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya apa yang Kyu katakan.

"Iya Min, aku tau. Boleh kan chagi?" kata Kyu sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh kok, lagian buat apa aku ngelarang, walaupun aku gak izin in kamu tetap melakukannya kan? Yuk kita omongin sma Yunho Oppa." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan segera keluar ke tempat Yunho.

"Yunnie Oppa." Panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Yunnie Oppa, bangun."

"Min? Ada apa?" Yunho pun bangun dari tidur siang nya / bobo ganteng :v

"Ke kamar Kyu yuk?" ajak Sungmin dan di balas anggukan oleh Yunho. Sungmin pun segera menuntun Yunho ke kamarnya Kyu.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara sma hyung." Kata Kyu langsung ke intinya.

"Min, bisa aku bicara ber 2 saja dengan Yunho Hyung?" kata Kyu sambil tersenyum. Sungmin pun segera keluar.

Karena dia bingung mau ngapain, dia pun memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang. Sungmin pun memasak makanan entah apa namanya #authonya bingung#. Dia pun juga membuat es cream dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya. Setelah 1 1/2 jam kemudian, makanan nya pun jadi. Sungmin segera ke kamar Kyu.

"Kyu,Yunnie Oppa, aku masuk ya." Setelah izin Sungmin pun segera masuk.

"Gimana? Yunnie Oppa setuju?" Sungmin pun langsung bertanya *kepo banget nih Sungmin :v

"Hm, akan ku pikirkan lagi." Jawab Yunho.

"Oppa gak perlu khawatir sma Kyu, serah kan pada Kim Sungmin ! hehehe. Eh iya makanan nya sudah jadi, yuk kita makan." Sungmin,Kyu, dan Yunho pun segera menuju ruang makan.

Saat makan suasana nya sangat hening. Sungmin pun berusaha mencair kan suana, namun gagal. Akhirnya setelah makan Yunho langsung masuk kamarnya *udah hafal jalan ke kamarnya sendiri *. Sungmin pun membawa Kyu ke kamarnya.

"Kyu, tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau menelfon seseorang dulu." Sungmin pun segera keluar. Dia menekan beberapa angka setelah itu tersambung dengan orang yang disana.

"Moshi-moshi Onii-chan, bisa bantu aku? Onii-chan kan dokter, bisa minta tolong ga?" tanya Sungmin ke orang yang di panggil "Onii-chan" #dalam bhs Jepang Onii-chan artinya kakak laki-laki.

"Bantu apa Min-chan?" kata Onii-chan *namanya masih di rahasia in xD*

"Kyu ingin mendonorkan matanya ke Yunho Oppa, kira kira onii-chan punya teman di bagian mata gak?" tanya Sungmin ke Onii-chan nya, onii-chan itu dokter cuman di bagian apa nya gak tau ya.

"Oh, ada teman ku dia di bagian mata, nanti aku tanyain, kira kira kapan mau operasi nya Min-chan?"

"Ettoo, belum tau sih, teman nya onii-chan bisa nya kapan? Nanti aku kasih tau Kyu."

"Oh, nanti deh ya aku tanya."

"He'em, arigatou onii-chan. Bye bye." Sungmin pun memutuskan sambungan telfon nya dan segera ke kamar Kyu.

"Kyu, senior ku punya teman yang bisa operasi mata,kalo kamu mau minta bantuan dia saja, gimana?" Sungmin pun mengajukan saran.

"Ya, gomawo ya Chagi." Kata Kyu yang mulai romantis xD

"Kyu, gimana kalo kita ke dokter? Memeriksa keadaanmu, gimana?" ajak Sungmin.

"Yaudah, aku siap-siap dulu Min." Kyu pun menyutujui ajakan Sungmin.

"Aku ke Yunho Oppa dulu ya. Nanti kalo udah panggil aku saja oke?" Sungmin pun segera keluar menuju kamar Yunho.

"Yunnie Oppa aku masuk ya?" Sungmin pun masuk setelah mendapat izin dari Yunho.

"Yunnie Oppa aku sma Kyu mau ke dokter dulu, Oppa mau ikut/ gimana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku di rumah saja." Jawab Yunho jelas dan padat.

"Oh, jangan terlalu di pikirkan ya Oppa, yah walaupun aku mendukung niat Kyu juga. Oppa tidak usah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyu, aku akan menjaganya." Sungmin pun mencoba membujuk Yunho dengan caranya sendiri –

"Ah, aku ke Kyu dulu ya Oppa, oh iya, itekimas." Sungmin pun segera berpamitan. Itekimas itu artinya Aku pergi/Aku berangkat. Yah walaupun Kyu belum manggil, Sungmin tau lah kalo gak baik kelamaan di kamar cowo kalo udah punya pacar, walaupun baru pacaran sih :v

"Kyu, udah siap belum?" teriak Sungmin dari luar kamar nya Kyu.

"Sudah." Kyu pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Gimana Min? Keren gak? :v" tanya Kyu sok kece *tapi emang kece sih –

"Keren kok, Kyunnie diapain aja juga keren kok." Jawab Sungmin dengan polos nya.

"Gomawo." Kyu pun tersipu *ciecieee :v

"He'em, yuk berangkat Kyu." Sungmin & Kyu pun segera turun menuju ke tempat mobil Sungmin & langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Sungmin pun membawa Kyu ketempat biasanya ia berobat *yah kaya gitu deh – lupa namanya apa =-= Lalu setelah sampai mereka pun segera masuk. Karena dokter nya orang Jepang jadi Kyu biasa di panggil dengan panggilan-panggilan di Jepang.

"Oh,Kyu-san sudah lama anda tidak kesini lagi." Sambut sang Dokter.

"Summimasen, eh maksud saya Mianhae, anda siapanya Kyu-san?" lanjut sang dokter dengan bahasa Jepang, namun setelah sadar ia memakai bahasa Korea lagi -,-

"Dia kekasih saya dok." Jawab Kyu terang-terangan & membuat Sungmin malu ==

"Oh,Morinaga imnida." Dokter pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Sungmin imnida. Oh iya dok, saya ingin -" belum selesai kalimat yang dikatakan Sungmin, dokter pun memotong perkataan Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, Kyu-san silakan ketempat ruang biasa ya, Sungmin-san ada yang saya ingin katakan kepada anda." Kata Dokter.

"Ah baiklah dok. Min aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Kyu kepada Sungmin. Lalu Kyu pun di bantu dengan beberapa suster yang ada di sana.

"Silakan duduk Sungmin-san." Sang dokter pun mempersilakan Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Jadi begini, hasil terapi Kyu-san 4 bulan yang lalu menujukkan sebuah perkembang dari yang sebelum nya." Jawab Dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu dok, syukurlah. Oh iya dok, apa ada kemungkinan Kyu bisa berjalan normal kembali?" tanya Sungmin dengan sungkan kepada sang dokter.

"Kalo itu saya tidak tau pasti, sekalipun ada itu tidak akan normal, jalan nya bisa saja seperti pincang, dan kakinya pun kalo terlalu lelah di buat berjalan bisa-bisa saat berjalan Kyu-san mengalami sakit yang mengakibatkan kaki nya tidak bisa digunakan. Tapi itu jika dia sering melakukan terapi/ latihan sendiri di rumah, kalau tidak kemungkinan itu bisa jadi mustahil." Jelas sang dokter panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu dok, kira-kira hasil terapi ini yang menujukkan perkembangan nya keluarnya kapan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mungkin sekitar 1-2 minggu lagi, nanti saya kirim hasil nya ke rumah Kyu-san." Jawab sang dokter.

"Oh, arigatougozaimasu dok. Saya permisi dulu." Sungmin pun segera menunggu Kyu di ruang tunggu. Saat sedang menunggu tiba tiba ada handphone Sungmin berdering.

"Moshi-moshi Min-chan."

"Onii-chan? Ada apa menelfon ku?"

"Kyu jadi melakukan operasi nya? Aku sudah bilang temanku, katanya kamu bisa E-mail aja dia dulu, nanti nomor handphone nya aku kirim alamat E-mail nya. Namanya dia Aikawa Yuuki."

"Oh, oke. Gomawo ne Tsuchiya-kun." Tiba-tiba Sungmin iseng menyebut nama asli sang Onii-chan itu.

"Tumben nyebut nama asli, oke sama-sama Sungmin-chan."

Setelah selesai menelfon nya, tiba-tiba Kyu keluar dari ruangan dokter.

"Kyunnie sudah selesai? Yuk kita pulang." Ajak Sungmin langsung membawa Kyu pulang –"

Saat tiba di rumah KyuYun. Kyu bilang dia ingin menonton sebuah film, mereka pun segera ke ruang tengah.

"Kyu aku ke kamar Yunnie Oppa dulu ne?" Sungmin pun meminta izin kepada Kyu, supaya dia gak cemburu gitu – dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Kyu. Sungmin pun segera ke kamar Yunho.

"Yunnie Oppa aku masuk ya." Kata Sungmin meminta izin. Setelah itu Sungmin masuk dan menuju ke tempat Yunho.

"Gimana jawaban Oppa? Ya atau Tidak?" tanya Sungmin langsung ke intinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~^~

Yeay ! selesai juga -_- padahal mau selesai in secepat nya T_T idenya sih udah ada, cuman ngubah ke kata-kata itu susah bangettttt. Mian terlalu banyak Jepang nya TTwTT ahh... coba aja ada cowo kaya Kyu gitu, yah itu cuman mimpi – ehehe, ini khayalan ku aja sih :v

-Menurut kalian Kyu di FF ini gimana?

Tinggalkan jejak yak !

abilhikmah : ^_^


	4. Happy New Years !

Hai ! Buat semua nya Selamat Tahun Baru ^o^ Happy New Years ^~^ Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu ^-^

Makasih ya buat tahun kemarin ! semoga tahun ini jadi lebih baik ya '-')9

Maafin Author ya kalo pnya salah di tahun kemarin, hehehe...

Yosh ~ Ganbatte Minna ! '-')9

Mian telat ngucapin nya, hehhe


End file.
